


Obviously (He's Out of My League)

by milaisamaniac



Category: One Direction
Genre: Harry Potter Universe, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-03-08 09:29:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3204314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milaisamaniac/pseuds/milaisamaniac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Após a derrota do Lorde das Trevas, a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria Hogwarts fora reconstruída e diversos alunos se formaram – uns com glórias, outros com dificuldade – até que no ano de Dois Mil e Quatorze, vinte anos após o falecimento de Cedric Diggory durante o Torneio Tribruxo, os diretores de Hogwarts, da Academia de Magia Beauxbatons e do Instituto Durmstrang resolvem, mais uma vez, retomar uma tradição iniciada há mais de setecentos anos. O que os três alunos representantes de cada entidade de ensino europeia não esperavam era que esse intercâmbio cultural renderia mais do que apenas boas memórias e aventuras em suas vidas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo I: September

**Author's Note:**

> Eu comentei que o atraso em "Like Oil and Water" estava relacionado a um projeto novo que eu comecei e tal. Aqui está o resultado! O meu presente de amigo secreto pra lindona da Thay e eu espero que vocês gostem tanto da história quanto ela!
> 
> Boa leitura!
> 
> Ps: Contém personagens originais da JK Rowling e eles não me pertencem, nem mesmo o universo todo que ela descreveu e eu só criei uma história baseada nesse universo incrível que é Harry Potter.

 

 

A primeira semana de aulas em Hogwarts passou como um borrão, como sempre acontecia nas primeiras semanas de Setembro. O clima estava propício para que os alunos conversassem ainda nos jardins nos intervalos das aulas e ninguém pareceu ter notado o quão rápido a semana passou. Enquanto todos os alunos, do primeiro ao último ano, se arrumavam em seus respectivos Salões Comunais para tomarem o café da manhã daquela sexta-feira ensolarada em momento algum passou pelas suas cabeças que seriam recebidos por Neville Longbottom, ex-professor e atual diretor da escola de bruxaria, prestes a realizar um dos seus discursos matinais. Não era sempre que isso acontecia, porém ninguém ousava a reclamar já que ele parecia sempre esquecer algo importante e o Salão inteiro explodia em risadas, junto com o próprio, quando ele precisava ser interrompido por outro professor enquanto tentava lembrar uma palavra específica ou uma informação essencial que deveria passar para os alunos.

 

Só que dessa vez, por um momento, Niall Horan cogitou xingar o diretor Longbottom ao descobrir que, justamente em seu último ano como aluno em Hogwarts, ele não passaria algumas das tardes de sábado narrando com o seu forte sotaque irlandês as partidas de Quadribol para a Taça das Casas. Desde o começo do ano de 2011, em meados do seu quarto ano como um estudante da Lufa-Lufa, Niall assumiu a divertida tarefa de comentar cada lance do seu esporte favorito, com direito as suas famosas piadas e trocadilhos que seriam sem graça se fossem ditos por outra pessoa, mas ninguém ousava a reclamar com Horan já que ele era querido por quase todos os alunos da escola. Até mesmo os professores riam durante as partidas, uns mais contidos e outros nem tanto.

 

Na mesma hora ele procurou por Harry Styles, seu melhor amigo, na mesa da Grifinória e encontrou nos olhos verdes e na sua expressão confusa o mesmo desagrado pelo cancelamento dos jogos de Quadribol. Liam Payne estava um pouco mais distante, porém na mesma mesa que Harry, e às vezes Niall se perguntava por que ele e Harry ainda conviviam com o agora Monitor-Chefe que adora dar lições de moral sempre que tem oportunidade para que todos lembrem o quão perfeito ele é. Em nada ele lembrava o menino que costumava defender Harry cada vez que algum sonserino idiota fazia trocadilhos pelo fato de ele ter o mesmo nome que um dos mais famosos – quiçá o mais, pelo menos dessa geração – bruxos do mundo, que atualmente trabalha como Ministro da Magia em Londres.

 

– Silêncio! – Neville não alterou seu tom de voz, apenas fez uso do Sonorus para que todo o salão pudesse ouvir sua voz ecoando pelo imenso salão de pedras. Ele esperou que todos os adolescentes ficassem quietos para voltar a falar. – Como eu ia dizendo antes de ser interrompido por vocês, durante este ano letivo nós não teremos a tradicional disputa pelas Casas com as partidas de Quadribol, pois sediaremos um evento que eu mesmo presenciei quando fui aluno desta escola. Há exatos vinte anos a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria Hogwarts foi a sede do último Torneio Tribruxo, porém estávamos em um período obscuro da história bruxa e apesar da vitória de Harry Potter, não tivemos muito o que comemorar.

 

Niall lembrou das histórias contadas por seus pais e pôde reparar que os seus amigos lufanos tinham a mesma expressão triste no olhar. Perrie Edwards, uma sextanista que criou um vínculo forte com ele e Harry, chegou até a apertar a sua mão por debaixo da mesa ao lembrar da morte de um aluno da mesma casa deles, Cedrico Diggory, durante o tal torneio. Foi necessário que um jovem inocente perdesse a vida para que acreditassem nas palavras de Potter, que alertava há tempos sobre o retorno do já extinto Lord Voldemort. Apesar de nenhum estudante daquela mesa ter conhecido o rapaz como o atual diretor de Hogwarts conhecera, todos sabiam do seu talento como apanhador do time de Quadribol e até hoje o Frei Gorducho adora contar para os estudantes da Lufa-Lufa algumas histórias sobre o rapaz, que pelo visto era bastante querido e popular.

 

– E como gostaríamos de apagar a péssima impressão que ficou sobre a nossa escola graças àquela fatídica tarefa final, sediaremos a próxima edição do Torneio Tribruxo. E, com isso, eu gostaria de informar a todos que vocês estarão livres das aulas do período da tarde, pois receberemos as comitivas de Beauxbatons e Durmstrang na hora do almoço. – Longbottom se calou por alguns instantes ou seria interrompido pelas vozes animadas dos alunos que comemoravam o fato de terem a tarde livre, algo raro para os estudantes.

 

– Mas o período da manhã não será afetado com isso. Agora, antes de deixar vocês finalmente tomarem café, eu só gostaria de pedir que recebam os alunos de intercâmbio da melhor maneira possível e, que além das participações em sala de aula, se algum monitor ou professor flagrar vocês desrespeitando algum aluno dessas instituições, eles vão tirar pontos da sua Casa. – Neville se policiou, mas por breves segundos desviou o seu olhar para a mesa da Sonserina antes de suavizar sua expressão com um sorriso. – Vocês podem comer agora. – Ao bater a sua mão duas vezes, as quatro mesas ficaram repletas de comida e logo todos os que estavam no Salão Principal se deliciavam com o café da manhã feito pelos elfos domésticos do Castelo, que agora recebiam um salário para trabalhar.

 

~x~x~x~x~x~

 

– HEY! – Foi a última coisa que Harry ouviu antes de sentir um corpo forte colidir contra o seu e o rapaz quase se desequilibrar e cair no chão, assim como os seus livros que agora estavam esparramados na sua frente. Ele apenas girou os olhos e sorriu antes de se abaixar para pegar os livros surrados que deveriam estar na sua mochila, mas que agora trazia em seus braços para não sentir dor nas costas. Ele reparou quando Niall imitou seu gesto e começou a pegar alguns dos seus livros, mas preferiu segurá-los para ajudar o seu amigo. – Eu quero participar desse tal Torneio Tribruxo, já que não jogo Quadribol.

 

– O que? – Harry parou no meio do seu caminho para a biblioteca e ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, desconfiado das palavras do seu amigo. – Niall, você não joga Quadribol porque tem medo de altura e agora quer participar desse torneio? Ele é mortal! – Harry disse sério e ajeitou um volume imenso de um livro que pegou para fazer um relatório para a aula de Herbologia, limpando a sujeira da sua capa.

 

– Acho que por isso que ele deve ser legal! – Niall exclamou feito uma criança, animado com a possibilidade de correr riscos para provar que ele era, de fato, um ótimo bruxo. – E você sabe muito bem que se não fosse por Voldemort, não haveria mortes na última edição. – Os dois meninos se encararam por incontáveis segundos antes de voltarem a caminhar em silêncio até que o irlandês interrompesse aquela quietude. – E nada garante que eu vá ser o escolhido, mas assim que o Diretor Longbottom explicar o que precisamos fazer pra participar do Torneio, eu vou me inscrever. Você deveria fazer o mesmo.

 

Harry encarou seu melhor amigo com um olhar desconfiado e ergueu uma das suas sobrancelhas, sem entender o porque o rapaz sugeriu aquilo. Uma coisa era ser artilheiro do time de Quadribol da sua Casa, contudo isso não significava que ele tinha planos de colocar a sua vida em risco só para descobrirem qual das três instituições de ensino era a que se sobressairia graças ao grande vencedor do Torneio. Seus olhos claros analisaram a figura agitada ao seu lado e ele suspirou antes de adentrar com Niall à biblioteca para devolver os três livros que utilizou para pesquisar a sua tarefa extra de Herbologia – matéria que até dois anos atrás era lecionada por Neville Longbottom, até o afastamento da Professora Minerva McGonagall da direção por motivos de saúde.

 

– Eu preciso pensar a respeito, Ni. – Aquela era a sua resposta chave quando não sabia como dizer não para o seu amigo irlandês. Horan, por sua vez, bufou frustrado por já conhecer as artimanhas de Harry, porém ele nem teve chance de resmungar qualquer coisa a respeito, pois a voz de Harry interrompeu seu raciocínio. – Puta merda, olha a hora!

 

Ao perceberem que estavam quase atrasados para a aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas e que ainda estavam dentro do Castelo, os dois garotos não pensaram duas vezes antes de andarem com pressa pelos corredores em direção aos jardins, mas ainda sem correrem ou poderiam perder pontos para as suas respectivas casas se fossem flagrados pelo zelador ou por algum fantasma fofoqueiro. Apenas ao terminarem de descer as escadas que os levavam em direção ao vasto jardim de Hogwarts foi quando os meninos correram com vontade até pararem no fundo da turma, ofegantes.

 

– Da próxima vez tente não se atrasar, Styles. Eu não gostaria de tirar pontos da minha própria casa. – A voz de Liam, apesar de ser um mero sussurro, deixava explícito o seu prazer em usar da sua autoridade para acuar as pessoas, mesmo se tratando daqueles que fazem parte dos seus círculos de amizade. – E só por isso que eu também não vou tirar alguns pontos da Lufa-Lufa, Horan. Sorte de vocês que eu acordei de bom humor, mas isso não irá se repetir.

 

Sem esperar pela reação dos meninos, Liam se afastou da dupla e procurou um lugar onde ele pudesse observar melhor a criatura que seria objeto de estudo do dia. Harry encarava os seus sapatos enquanto Niall cerrava ambas as mãos e teve que se controlar para não encarar o rapaz que ele costumava a chamar de amigo com ódio em seu olhar.

 

– Babaca. – Resmungou baixo, mas o suficiente para atrair a atenção de Harry. – Desde que ele ganhou o primeiro broche de monitor, essa merda subiu à cabeça dele. – O loiro girou os olhos antes de voltar a prestar atenção na aula. Apesar do silêncio de Harry, Niall sabia que o grifinório concordava com ele, pois as mudanças de Payne foram drásticas conforme os professores atribuíam mais responsabilidades a ele. Mesmo assim, a raiva de Niall logo se dissipou ao lembrar das palavras do diretor, e ele se distraiu durante a aula em diversos momentos ao imaginar como seria a chegada dos outros alunos e também como seriam as aulas, de agora em diante, com alunos extras nas salas.

 

~x~x~x~x~x~

 

Harry se despediu do amigo e cada um seguiu para a segunda aula do dia, ele tinha Herbologia com a Corvinal e Niall, Poções com a Sonserina. A aula na estufa prosseguia normal, como qualquer outra, até que os alunos começaram a trocar cotoveladas discretas entre si e apontavam com a cabeça em direção a um borrão que não existia antes no horizonte da escola. Na mesma hora o garoto se arrependeu de ter esquecido dentro do seu malão o pergaminho encantado que ele e Niall possuíam para poderem conversar quando não estavam em aulas conjuntas entre as suas casas. Caso algum professor encontrasse o papel e tentasse revelar as palavras que sumiam assim que eles colocavam o ponto final em uma frase, o máximo que veriam eram rabiscos e palavras aleatórias, como se o papel fosse usado para testar a ponta das suas penas.

 

Os burburinhos só aumentavam conforme Styles avançava em direção ao Castelo, pois agora ele podia identificar que o borrão no horizonte era, na verdade, uma embarcação antiga e a sua estrutura era maravilhosa. O garoto apressou seus passos e nem reparou na carruagem gigante que cruzava os céus, pois queria ter a chance de falar com o seu amigo da Lufa-Lufa, nem que fosse por cinco minutos antes de se sentar na mesa da sua própria Casa para almoçar. Só que era complicado passar pelos grupos de alunos que se distraíam pelo caminho a cada vez viravam os seus pescoços na esperança de encontrar alguma alma viva nos arredores do navio.

 

No momento em que ele subia as escadas, quase tropeçou ao ouvir o som de doze Cavalos Alados aterrizando dos céus e puxando algo que poderia ser uma carruagem. Seu coração bateu descompassado no mesmo instante, provavelmente pelo susto, e, apesar da sua curiosidade para ver melhor a real forma daquele imenso borrão azul-claro, Styles correu apressado em direção ao Salão Principal. Em seu caminho, foi obrigado a desviar dos alunos que faziam o caminho contrário do seu, curiosos para saber o que gerou aquele barulho todo enquanto ele tinha a certeza de que Niall, por mais que estivesse interessado no causador daquele frenesi entre os alunos, se encontraria sentado à mesa da Lufa-Lufa, afinal sua fome é mais importante do que a sua curiosidade.

 

– Harreh! – O inglês se deliciou com a maneira que o seu amigo da Irlanda pronunciara o seu nome graças ao seu sotaque carregado, sorrindo para o loiro conforme caminhava em sua direção. – O que aconteceu lá fora? Porque todo mundo saiu correndo depois de ouvirem um barulho estranho? Sério, seria tão mais legal se eles estivessem aqui, assim eu poderia almoçar logo. – O loiro praticamente choramingou e afundou sua cabeça entre os seus braços, respirando fundo como se fosse privado de algo incrível por ter sido um menino mau.

 

– Eu pensei que você estaria no meio da confusão. – Styles deu de ombros e se sentou defronte ao seu amigo, pois o Salão Principal a essa altura estava entregue às moscas e ninguém reclamaria da presença do grifinório, nem mesmo caso a mesa estivesse cheia dos alunos da casa de Helga Hufflepuff, pois o artilheiro do time da Grifinória era bastante querido por lá. Ele pigarreou e ignorou o burburinho do lado de fora do Salão, que parecia se aproximar. – Pelo visto o borrão que eu vi durante a aula e agora a carruagem que pousou no jardim indicam que as tais escolas chegaram para o Torneio Tribruxo. – O garoto de olhos verdes piscou duas vezes e franziu o cenho. – Você tem noção de que eles vão ficar aqui pelo resto do ano?

 

– E qual é o problema nisso? – Niall interrompeu Harry ou o grifinório começaria a falar pelos cotovelos e Horan dormiria sobre a mesa. – Todo ano entram os primeiranistas e eles são tão estranhos quanto esses alunos de outras escolas, a diferença é que esses das outras escolas têm a nossa idade e não são um bando de criança que fica assustada quando cruza com alguém mais velho pelos corredores. – O loiro deu de ombros e Styles concordou com a cabeça, surpreso com o ponto de vista tão interessante do seu amigo.

 

Contudo Harry nem teve tempo de pensar em uma resposta interessante para que os dois continuassem aquela discussão sobre pessoas de culturas diferentes estudando por um ano com eles, pois os alunos de todas as casas de Hogwarts foram praticamente obrigados a entrar no Salão Principal e ele foi obrigado a deixar a mesa da Lufa-Lufa e seguir para a da Grifinória. A voz de Liam Payne se destacava entre os burburinhos dos outros estudantes, guiando-os para os seus lugares e Harry conteve o seu desejo de girar os olhos, pois ele não se sentia mais confortável na presença do rapaz, porém tinha medo de perder uma amizade que foi muito importante durante a sua pré-adolescência, especialmente nos seus primeiros anos em Hogwarts.

 

E antes que ele começasse a se deprimir diante dos seus pensamentos, seus olhos vasculharam a mesa dos professores e percebeu a presença de duas figuras que ele nunca vira antes. Ambos eram novos, como o diretor Longbottom, sendo que um deles tinha os cabelos escuros quase raspados, exibindo uma pequena cicatriz em um dos lados da sua cabeça. Suas vestes eram escuras e a sua expressão era séria, o que contrastava com a pessoa que estava ao seu lado. Os seus cabelos eram compridos e loiros e, apesar de parecerem um tanto desgrenhados, o homem era lindo e não precisava de muito esforço para ser a pessoa que mais chamava atenção em meio aos seus professores nem tão atraentes feito ele.

 

Styles mal reparou quando as vozes dos outros alunos cessaram no mesmo instante em que o diretor se pôs de pé. Ele piscou seus olhos verdes algumas vezes e procurou por Niall na mesa da Lufa-Lufa, mas o loiro parecia cochichar alguma coisa com Perrie e eles seguravam a risada até receberem um olhar sério do Monitor da casa deles. Os dois então se viraram na direção do diretor e Harry aproveitou para fazer o mesmo.

 

– Como eu adiantei para vocês essa manhã, as comitivas de Beauxbatons e Durmstrang chegariam antes do almoço e, para celebrar o dia, vocês vão ganhar o resto do dia de folga. Aproveitem para se enturmarem com os alunos novos e eu espero que vocês sejam bem agradáveis com eles, pois os alunos do último ano das duas instituições estudarão conosco durante todo o ano letivo. – Apesar da tranquilidade em sua voz, todos sabiam que ele falava sério. Desde que assumiu a diretoria de Hogwarts, Neville nunca tolerou que os alunos praticassem brincadeiras impróprias e de teor preconceituoso com os outros. Uma pegadinha de vez em quando era aceita, mas bullying devido ao seu status financeiro ou sanguíneo não eram mais tolerados e as detenções para os alunos que eram flagrados judiando de outros chegavam a durar mais de seis meses.

 

Os outros dois homens então se colocaram de pé, um de cada lado do diretor Longbottom. O homem de cabelos escuros estava a sua esquerda e possuía um cajado em suas mãos. Harry notou que suas roupas eram pesadas, apesar do clima da primavera não ser tão rigoroso quanto o inverno. Ele então bateu com o artefato de madeira no chão e as portas do Salão Principal se abriram e diversos jovens, que pareciam ter entre dezessete e dezoito anos – a idade de Harry e Niall, respectivamente – caminharam por entre as mesas da Grifinória e Lufa-Lufa com cajados parecidos com os do diretor e, conforme avançavam pelo corredor, batiam a madeira contra o chão de maneira ritmada enquanto abriam a passagem para outros alunos que faziam piruetas, todos homens.

 

E então ele entrou. Um dos homens mais lindos que Styles vira em sua vida, na companhia de uma garota tão linda quanto ele. Seu rosto era perfeitamente simétrico e, diferente dos rapazes que tinham os cabelos tão curtos quanto os do homem que parecia ser o diretor da sua escola, seus cabelos eram um pouco compridos e negros, que contrastava com a sua pele levemente bronzeada e seus olhos um tanto claros. Seus passos eram firmes, assim como o da menina que estava ao seu lado, que possuía longos cabelos castanhos, mas que pareciam brilhar com algumas mechas avermelhadas. Apesar de querer seguir com seus olhos a figura altiva do rapaz, Harry procurou por Niall na mesa da outra casa comunal e pode ver o seu amigo estupefato com a beleza do rapaz, assim como Perrie parecia admirar a beleza da garota que o acompanhava.

 

Quando os dois finalmente se juntaram aos outros alunos da comitiva, a única mulher do grupo parecia fazer uns passos de dança com outro rapaz e assim que ela ergueu a sua varinha, uma Fênix de fogo saiu da ponta da mesma e sobrevoou pelo salão até parar diante do diretor da escola, onde o fogo se desfez. Os alunos de Hogwarts bateram palmas, animados com aquela apresentação, e o moreno próximo de Longbottom não poderia estar mais orgulhoso. O diretor esperou que as palmas cessassem e sorriu para o homem antes de falar.

 

– Estes foram os nossos amigos do Norte europeu representando o Instituto Durmstrang. Ao meu lado esquerdo está o diretor Aleksei Dobronravov e é um prazer recebê-lo aqui. – Os diretores trocaram um aperto de mão firme, porém sorriam animados talvez por conseguirem reviver a tradição dos jogos escolares, sendo que o próprio Dobronravov esteve presente na última edição do Torneio Tribruxo, onde fez parte da comitiva que fora representada por Victor Krum durante os jogos.

 

O diretor Longbottom então trocou olhares com o homem que estava a sua direita, que sorriu para ele antes de tirar uma flauta do bolso de suas vestes. Os alunos o encararam confusos antes do loiro começar a tocar uma melodia suave e somente ao ouvir vozes suaves acompanhando a melodia foi que os estudantes de Hogwarts perceberam que as portas foram abertas e diversas meninas, que trajavam delicadas vestes em um tom de azul-claro, entraram pela porta principal com direito a uma coreografia que se encaixava delicadamente à música, assim como as suas vozes. Niall e Harry observavam todas elas com sorrisos abismados e mesmo sendo homossexuais, ambos eram obrigados a admitir que elas eram todas lindas.

 

Então um grupo de meninos, que trajavam roupas do mesmo tom que o das garotas, caminharam pelo corredor como se aquela fosse uma passarela. Dentre os nove rapazes, um deles vinha na frente com uma postura altiva que compensava a sua baixa estatura. Seu nariz fino e arrebitado, lábios finos e olhos azuis contrastavam com a sua pele morena e, apesar dos seus passos firmes, seu topete não se desfez em momento algum. Em um único instante o garoto parou de olhar para frente e seu olhar focalizou Harry, que o encarou de volta sem entender o porquê um sorriso breve se desenhou em seus lábios, porém o rapaz continuou o seu caminho.

 

As meninas ainda cantavam e dançavam e apenas quando todos os meninos fizeram um círculo, com direito a colocar um dos seus joelhos no chão em sinal de respeito, assim como as meninas que fizeram parte do número musical, o rapaz que encarou Styles e uma das morenas que fez os passos de balé e que tinha cabelos castanhos até a cintura uniram suas varinhas enquanto estrelas se formavam nas duas pontas como se fosse uma pequena cascata e fogos de artifício estouraram por todos os cantos do salão. O diretor de Beauxbatons começou então a bater palmas e em pouco tempo os alunos, tanto de Hogwarts quanto os de Durmstrang se uniram a ele.

 

– E estes foram os nossos amigos franceses, representantes da Academia de Bruxaria Beauxbatons que estão sob o comando de Matthieu Colbert. – Quando Neville foi apertar a mão do outro diretor, ele foi envolvido em um abraço e recebeu um beijo na bochecha de Matthieu, que ainda sorria orgulhoso após a apresentação dos seus alunos. – Agora eu gostaria de convidá-los a se juntarem aos nossos alunos nas mesas para podermos comer. Os nossos elfos domésticos fizeram questão de preparar um banquete especial para recebermos os alunos estrangeiros. Vocês podem se sentar na mesa que quiserem e os senhores me acompanhem até a mesa dos professores.

 

Harry não conseguia deixar de olhar para o rapaz francês, que caminhava pelo corredor em busca de um lugar vago para se sentar, como os outros alunos fizeram. Ele optou pela mesa da Corvinal, onde a garota que fez o número das varinhas com ele já estava acomodada e, observando a dupla por cima do seu ombro, Styles viu quando ela depositou um beijo na sua bochecha e ele bufou irritado, sem saber o porquê. Quando ele estava prestes a pegar uma taça de suco de abóbora que surgiu em sua frente, um pigarro chamou a sua atenção e ele teve que chegar um pouco mais para o lado para que um rapaz de Durmstrang sentasse ao seu lado.

 

– Desculpe-me interromper, mas eu não queria sentar com ninguém da minha escola. – O garoto confessou em um sussurro e o de cabelos cacheados arregalou os olhos ao perceber que era justamente o rapaz bonito que tanto ele quanto Niall praticamente devoraram com os olhos. Harry acenou com a cabeça para ele, sem saber o que falar. – Obrigado. Oh, e eu me chamo Zayn Malik, e você?

 

– Harry Styles.

 

– Prazer em te conhecer, Styles. – Zayn ofereceu sua mão a Harry, que a apertou na mesma hora. Do outro lado da mesa, Liam observava a cena com cara de poucos amigos enquanto Niall queria gritar da mesa da Lufa-Lufa para chamar a atenção do seu amigo. Porém eles mal tiveram tempo para trocar mais palavras, pois o diretor Longbottom ficou de pé mais uma vez.

 

– Oh, quase esqueci de dar mais um recado. – Ele girou os olhos com um sorriso no rosto e alguns alunos de Hogwarts riram. – A partir desta tarde vocês podem colocar os nomes de vocês no Cálice de Fogo, que se encontrará aqui no Salão Principal, próximo à entrada. Vocês terão até o final do dia de amanhã para se inscreverem nos jogos do Torneio Tribruxo e, na segunda serão sorteados os três alunos que vão representar cada uma das escolas. E apenas alunos acima de dezessete anos podem se inscrever, então não pensem que alunos abaixo do sétimo ano serão permitidos na competição. – Ele sorriu e se sentou de volta em sua cadeira, mas percebeu que todos ainda o encaravam. – O que foi? Eu já falei tudo, podem comer.

 

O som das conversas dos alunos se tornou um pouco mais alto, contrastando com o dos talheres colidindo contra os pratos enquanto todos comiam e alguns paravam apenas para conhecer melhor os alunos estrangeiros durante o almoço.

 

~x~x~x~x~x~

 

Durante o resto da sexta-feira, Harry teve que contar para Niall tudo o que ele e Zayn conversaram durante o almoço e Horan confessou que descobriu através de Perrie que ele era filho de uma atriz de Bollywood famosa na Índia com um homem importante dentro do Ministério da Magia da Rússia. O lufano ainda tentou convencê-lo a se inscrever, mais uma vez, no Torneio e Harry ainda parecia receoso, mas Niall sabia que se continuasse a insistir, Styles cederia e pelo menos colocaria o seu nome no Cálice de Fogo.

 

Os dois se encontraram durante o café da manhã do dia seguinte e, com a chegada dos alunos estrangeiros, alguns dos bruxos que estudavam na escola inglesa decidiram sentar em outras mesas e não receberam nenhum tipo de advertência dos professores. Harry, Niall e Perrie conversavam animados e até mesmo Edwards se juntou a Niall na tarefa de convencer Styles a se inscrever no torneio.

 

– Você sempre foi destemido, Harry. Acho que essa é uma das características mais importantes para esse tipo de jogo. – A menina deu de ombros e tomou um gole do seu suco de abóbora. – Eu não posso me aproximar do cálice, mas quero ver vocês dois jogando os seus nomes nele, ouvi dizer que a cor das chamas muda quando eles aceitam os nomes dos estudantes que são maiores de idade, só que ainda não vi ninguém tentar.

 

Os três então se levantaram da mesa após o desjejum e caminharam em direção ao Cálice de Fogo exposto no meio do Salão Principal a tempo de verem Ashton Irwin, um sextanista da Lufa-Lufa, e Luke Hemmings, um quintanista da Corvinal, tentarem colocar os seus nomes nas chamas e os papéis serem jogados para fora do cálice, causando risos em Michael Clifford, um garoto de cabelos estranhos da Sonserina, mas que estranhamente mantinha um vínculo de amizades com os dois garotos e também com Calum Hood, também aluno da Lufa-Lufa, que também era do sexto ano.

 

– E então, Harry? Você vai colocar meu nome no Cálice comigo? – Niall escrevia o seu nome em um pedaço de pergaminho, usando as costas de Perrie como apoio, que ria baixo conforme a pena roçava contra as suas costas.

 

– Acho melhor não. – Harry encarava os seus sapatos e nem percebeu quando Horan entregou um pedaço de papel para Edwards, voltando a escrever em um outro pedaço de pergaminho com pressa para que a tinta não secasse. Niall sorriu para a amiga e pegou o papel que ela segurava, jogando-os dentro do cálice, o que na mesma hora fez com que as chamas passassem a brilhar de um azul para vermelho intenso e fez Perrie bater palmas animada, encarando os dois meninos.

 

– Que pena, eu acabei de jogar seu nome ali também! – Niall deu de ombros e as bochechas de Harry ganharam um tom rosado enquanto suas feições se tornavam um pouco mais duras, pois ele ficou chateado com a atitude do amigo.

 

Porém ele nem teve a chance de xingar o rapaz mestiço com todos os palavrões que ele conhecia, pois a mesma comitiva de Durmstrang caminhava junta em direção ao Cálice, mas apenas Zayn e a garota, que Harry descobriu no dia anterior que se chamava Jessica, colocaram os seus nomes no objeto de madeira e as chamas claras ganharam o mesmo tom vívido de quando Niall fizera o mesmo com o seu nome e com o dele.

 

Niall não conseguia disfarçar o seu olhar admirado ao ver como Malik era respeitado pelos alunos da sua escola, apesar de parecer incomodado com toda aquela atenção que recebia. Os garotos batiam palmas e a única pessoa que se deleitava com aquela cena era a menina, que parecia mais altiva do que antes. Horan só percebeu que encarava Zayn no momento em que o rapaz de Durmstrang passou a sustentar o olhar de Niall, mas o loiro logo desviou enquanto suas bochechas ficavam tão vermelhas quanto as de Harry.

 

– Vamos embora daqui. – Ele sussurrou para Perrie, mas a menina estava ocupada demais olhando para trás, pois as estudantes de Beauxbatons, que pareciam ser todas veelas ou eram apenas lindas demais, caminhavam ao redor do garoto que encarou Harry no dia anterior. Ele se afastou do grupo apenas para colocar o seu nome no Cálice e viu as chamas ganharem o mesmo tom vermelho, cheio de vida. Harry observou tudo em silêncio, inclusive quando a mesma menina do dia anterior pulou nos braços do garoto, abraçando-o com força.

 

– Eu sei que você será o nosso representante, Louis! Você é o melhor de todos! – A garota fez questão de falar em inglês para que todos os outros que estavam ao redor do cálice pudessem entender o que ela dizia, ignorando o seu sotaque ao tentar reproduzir o som de alguns fonemas na outra língua. O tal Louis fez questão de olhar para Harry mais uma vez e sorriu para ele cheio de malícia, mas o grifinório girou os olhos e balançou a cabeça em negativa, pois as meninas batiam palmas para ele, apesar da atenção delas estarem todas voltadas para Zayn e os outros rapazes de Durmstrang.

 

Sem dizer nada, Styles deixou o local em passos rápidos e firmes e nem fez questão de diminuir a velocidade dos mesmos ao ouvir as vozes de Niall e Perrie o chamarem, pois ele precisava ficar um pouco sozinho. Ele não devia ficar chateado com os seus amigos, afinal quais eram as chances de ele ser escolhido o representante da sua escola? Mínimas, com certeza. E, apesar de não conseguir ficar chateado com os seus lufanos favoritos por muito tempo, Styles não gostava de ser contrariado e muito menos de ser obrigado a fazer algo que ele não queria, como esse tal Torneio Tribruxo.

 

Ele decidiu sair do seu quarto apenas na hora do almoço, seguindo de volta para o Salão Principal, mas em vez de se sentar com os alunos da Lufa-Lufa, Harry preferiu ficar na mesa da sua Casa e ainda por cima ficou de costas para os seus melhores amigos. Por outro lado, ele percebeu que as cores das chamas estavam em um tom de vermelho ainda mais intenso do que no momento em que Niall, Zayn e Louis jogaram os seus nomes ali. O diretor de Hogwarts parecia ter reparado a mesma coisa e ele ficou próximo do objeto, com um sorriso tranquilo no rosto.

 

– Parece que o Cálice não vai esperar até a hora do jantar para revelar os nomes dos participantes do torneio. – Ele comentou animado enquanto as chamas pareciam faiscar, prestes a revelar os nomes dos três alunos escolhidos para realizar as três tarefas. Todos observavam a cena curiosos e não tardou muito para que o primeiro pedaço de pergaminho fosse lançado para o lado de fora do Cálice de Fogo. Neville leu o pedaço de papel e sorriu. – O primeiro participante a ser escolhido foi o representante de Beauxbatons. Louis Tomlinson!

 

Os franceses começaram a bater palmas enquanto Louis estufava o seu peito cheio de orgulho. A garota que vivia ao seu lado beijou a sua bochecha, porém ele piscou para Harry, que desviou o olhar sem jeito. Porque o menino decidiu flertar com ele, se a sua namorada estava ao seu lado? Ele suspirou e voltou a encarar o diretor da sua escola, ansioso para descobrir os outros dois participantes do torneio. Dessa vez demorou mais cinco minutos para que o cálice liberasse o nome do segundo estudante.

 

– E como representante de Durmstrang teremos Zayn Malik! – Assim como fez com Louis, Longbottom bateu palmas e dessa vez os urros dos meninos do norte-europeu ecoaram por todo o salão enquanto Zayn queria afundar o seu rosto entre os seus braços, porém Jessica sacudiu o seu corpo enquanto ele sorriu todo sem graça. Neville Longbottom teve de pigarrear para chamar a atenção dos alunos. Enquanto todos estavam excitados com a revelação do nome de Malik, o último papel saiu do cálice e já estava nas mãos de Longbottom.

 

– Agora, o último participante e quem vai representar a nossa escola é... – Ele suspirou e virou o papel na direção dos seus olhos para ver quem defenderia a sua escola, que foi a última a vencer o torneio. – Harry Styles.

 

Harry quis sumir quando todos os olhares se voltaram para ele enquanto a mesa da Grifinória celebrava com tanta vontade, como se tivessem acabado de vencer mais uma Taça das Casas. Ele não conseguia mover o seu corpo no banco enquanto outros grifinórios o balançavam e gritavam seu nome. Ele mal conseguia respirar e então sentiu uma mão sobre os seus ombros apertando a região com mais força e quando ele conseguiu virar o rosto para ver de quem aquela mão era, os olhos castanhos de Liam brilhavam de tal forma que Harry podia sentir toda a raiva que o garoto sentia no momento.

 

– Parabéns, Harry, mais uma vez você conseguiu ser o centro das atenções. Só espero que não aconteça com você o mesmo que houve na última edição com o representante de Hogwarts. – Payne não conseguia esconder a inveja que sentia do seu então amigo, pois o próprio colocara seu nome no Cálice de Fogo na noite anterior. Sem dizer mais nada, Liam se afastou e Harry pareceu ainda mais assustado do que quando ouviu o seu nome.

 

Styles tentou sorrir e suspirou na esperança de ficar mais calmo, porém lá estava o francês sorrindo para ele e até ergueu o seu cálice com suco de abóbora como se brindasse pelas escolhas do cálice, por mais que isso significasse que eles seriam oponentes de agora em diante. Harry sorriu amarelo para o menino, antes de sentir o corpo de Niall se espremendo ao seu lado enquanto o puxava para um abraço, lhe parabenizando de coração como ele gostaria que Liam tivesse feito. A animação do irlandês era tamanha que não demorou muito para que ele esquecesse a cena de Payne e finalmente demonstrasse alguma animação para participar das três tarefas ao longo do ano letivo.

  
  


_**Continua...** _


	2. Capítulo II: October to December

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bom, demorou pra caramba mas olha quem tá de volta! Sim! Temos Obviously, porém eu tive que mudar todo o meu planejamento para a fic. Ela teria apenas 4 capítulos e neles viriam as provas do Torneio Tribruxo, porém os capítulos ficariam imensos e cansativos de ler, então vou dividi-los e no final teremos sete capítulos! Yay! 
> 
> Só que agora vem uma notícia chata: as minhas histórias, incluindo a "Like Oil and Water" e a "Apenas Mais Uma de Amor" (no meu perfil conjunto com a Sara no wattpad, o @larryintheclouds) vão entrar em um pequeno hiatus, pois daqui há uma semana e um dia eu farei uma cirurgia e não sei quando eu vou poder ficar com o notebook no colo. Vou adiantar a "Apenas Mais Uma de Amor" o quanto eu puder, porém a minha ideia pro próximo capítulo da "Like Oil And Water" é meio comprida, então vai demorar um cadinho pra atualizar. 
> 
> Agora chega de falatório! Vou deixar vocês lerem a fic!   
> Beijos de luz e uma boa leitura!!!!

Ainda era estranho para Harry chegar em sala de aula e se deparar com rostos diferentes dos quais ele estava habituado. Por seis anos ele sabia quem seriam os seus companheiros de classe, de todas as classes, e sabia onde sentar para evitar confusões - especialmente se a aula em conjunto fosse com a Sonserina. Às vezes ele chegava a se assustar ao entrar em uma das salas de aula do castelo e encontrar alguns rostos diferentes, o que por alguns segundos dava ao grifinório a sensação de que ele entrara no local errado até cair a ficha de que aqueles eram alunos na escola pelo resto do ano graças ao tal Torneio Tribruxo.

Por falar na competição, Styles ainda estranhava a repercussão da sua escolha pelo cálice. Alunos dos primeiros anos de todas as casas vinham lhe desejar boa sorte, inclusive alguns sonserinos que preferiam deixar a rixa das duas casas de lado só para terem a chance de estufar o peito diante dos alunos estrangeiros após a vitória de Harry. Ele sentia a expectativa que todos depositava em seus ombros e isso lhe deixava nervoso, ainda mais por saber que não teria como ele simplesmente desistir de participar dos jogos. A sua saída era conversar com Niall toda vez que ele sentia que as paredes frias de pedra de Hogwarts lhe sufocava, e então o irlandês fazia de tudo para distrair a cabeça do rapaz.

E para o lufano, a melhor parte do torneio era a convivência com os alunos de Durmstrang e Beauxbatons. Horan, que sempre foi muito expansivo, não demorou muito para fazer amigos nas duas outras escolas de bruxaria apesar da dificuldade de se comunicar com alguns dos estudantes que vieram da França. Em menos de um mês ele aprendera termos básicos de francês e se divertia contando para eles histórias sobre a escola e algumas lendas irlandesas, mantendo em mente que deveria incluir Harry sempre que o possível para não agir feito Liam no começo do sexto ano, quando ele resolveu andar com alunos mais velhos e ignorou os seus amigos mais antigos.

O loiro aproveitou para escrever uma publicação nova na sua coluna esportiva, The Craic Wand, explicando um pouco mais a história do Torneio Tribruxo. Diferente do que muitos pensavam, Niall se trancou na biblioteca por algumas horas para ler tudo o que achou a respeito da competição e ainda pegou alguns livros para entender melhor o que acontecia. Ele poderia dizer a qualquer pessoa que a sua pesquisa tinha fins informativos, afinal era o ‘seu dever explicar para os seus leitores tudo a respeito do torneio’ quando, na verdade, aquilo não passava de uma preocupação exagerada com Harry.

Ele não fazia ideia do perigo que envolviam as provas quando lançou o seu nome e o do grifinório na taça e agora que ele conhecia histórias ainda mais trágicas do que a de Cedrico, Niall gostaria de ter um viratempo para voltar no tempo e lhe impedir de jogar o seu nome e o do grifinório no grande cálice de fogo. Por mais que os livros publicados antes da última edição do Torneio ilustram o quão mais segura era a competição hoje em dia, Niall sabia que ainda assim todos os três garotos corriam risco de morte durante as três provas e o suspense piorava tudo, pois os organizadores do evento só revelariam a atividade horas antes para os participantes. "Eu preciso ajudar o Harry de alguma forma", o loiro pensava nisso boa parte do seu dia e a maioria das pessoas ao seu redor perceberam a mudança do seu comportamento.

– Niall? Tá tudo bem com você? – a voz de Perrie interrompeu os seus pensamentos e o irlandês se assustou, arrancando uma risadinha baixa da amiga mais nova. Não demorou muito para que ela se sentasse ao seu lado no sofá do Salão Comunal da Lufa-Lufa após afastar alguns livros que estavam espalhados sobre o estofado.  – O que está acontecendo com você? Ultimamente você só vive cabisbaixo, com a cabeça sabe-se lá onde.

– Não é nada demais, eu vou ficar bem. – o loiro mentiu descaradamente para a sua amiga, porém Horan acreditava que o sorriso em seu rosto seria o suficiente para acalmar a sua amiga. – Só estou aqui terminando de ler uns fatos interessantes sobre as competições anteriores pra escrever essa semana na Craic.

Perrie ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos, contudo Niall conhecia bem a sextanista e sabia que ela não se daria por vencida com aquela resposta. Sem que ele esperasse, a garota pegou um dos livros e permaneceu quieta enquanto lia com um certo interesse os relatos, que geralmente eram sobre a morte de algum participante ou um ferimento que demorou anos para que o St. Mungus pudesse curá-lo.

– Nialler, veja só… – a menina fechou o livro e cruzou as pernas, corrigindo sua postura antes de continuar. – Do mesmo jeito que você está preocupado com o Harry, eu também estou. Só que eu também sei que ele é um excelente bruxo e, mesmo se ele não ganhar a Taça no final da competição, ele vai ser ágil e esperto o suficiente para não sair machucado das provas. – ela abaixou o olhar e passou a brincar com as mangas da sua capa. – Nenhuma escola quer se dar ao luxo de perder um estudante de maneira tão banal, tenho certeza disso.

– E-eu… – Niall colocou o seu pergaminho com anotações interessantes sobre o torneio e a sua pena no braço do sofá, antes de enterrar o seu rosto em suas mãos. Perrie então se aproximou do amigo e passou a afagar as suas costas na esperança de ajudar o loiro a tirar esse aperto do peito. – Eu não deveria ter colocado o nome dele no cálice, nem o meu.

– Eu tenho certeza que ele colocaria de qualquer jeito, Ni. – Edwards sorriu e beijou o topo dos cabelos do rapaz, que estavam jogados para o lado. – Eu gosto de acreditar que nada acontece por acaso, como diz a minha mãe. E ela pode até não ter magia em suas veias, porém é uma mulher inteligentíssima. – a menina estufou o peito, orgulhosa como sempre pelas suas origens, afinal ela era uma nascida trouxa e não escondia de ninguém. – Tudo o que podemos fazer agora é acreditar no potencial do Harry e ajudá-lo o máximo que pudermos, okay? – Ela se afastou um pouco de Horan, que lhe encarava com os olhos marejados.

– Você tá certa, Pez. Obrigado. – o menino fungou antes de puxar a amiga para um abraço reconfortante e demorado. – Agora eu tenho que terminar de escrever esse texto pra colocar amanhã cedo no mural da nossa e das outras casas. – Niall nem fazia questão de parar de escrever para olhar as horas, mas deu-se por vencido ao ouvir um som abafado da sua barriga e só então Horan percebeu que todos os alunos já tinham ido dormir e que ele deveria fazer o mesmo, talvez depois de fazer uma visita aos elfos domésticos da cozinha. Ele então guardou os seus pertences e, com a mochila nas costas, saiu sem fazer muito barulho do Salão Comunal da sua casa para mais um dos seus lanchinhos da madrugada - que, diferente da maioria dos seus amigos que iam atrás de alguém para satisfazer suas necessidades sexuais, para ele significava realmente fazer um lanche no meio da madrugada.

 

**~x~x~x~x~x~**

 

Harry mal teve tempo de colocar seus pés para fora do Salão Comunal da Grifinória, deparando-se com uma bola de energia também conhecida como Niall Horan. Ele queria girar os olhos e ignorar aquele sorriso radiante do seu amigo, que só denunciava que ele havia lanchado durante a noite com os elfos e levou algumas guloseimas depois para o seu quarto, porém isso significaria ter que conversar com um grupo de quartanistas que lhe encarava como se ele fosse uma estrela, e estava muito cedo para bajulações e Harry também estava com fome.

– Eu tive uma idéia. – a voz do loiro rompeu o silêncio e Harry não precisou olhar para o lado para saber que o amigo estava ao seu lado. – É pro The Craic. – Niall dizia um tanto incerto e Styles o encarou de rabo de olho, notando então que o amigo roía uma das unhas.

– Hm... E o que tem a sua coluna? – Harry fingiu que estava interessado, porém sua cabeça estava longe. Para ser mais exato, ela estava no farto café-da-manhã que estava a sua espera.

– Como eu sei que você não leu ainda o que eu postei no mural ontem, eu fiz um especial sobre o Torneio Tribruxo, contei um pouco da história por alto para que quem nunca ouviu falar dessa competição, conheça melhor e tal.

– Eu só não li porque dormi cedo. – o grifinório se defendeu, porém Niall sabia que se havia uma coisa que o amigo prezava, era o seu sono.

– Hey, tudo bem. Eu sei que você vai ler depois. – o loiro deu de ombros e abriu um sorriso para Harry. – Mas é que eu pensei em algo genial pra próxima edição! Queria entrevistar você e os outros competidores, assim eu meio que crio um perfil de vocês pro resto da escola.

Harry conhecia a paixão de Horan pelo jornalismo. Do antigo trio de amizade, o lufano era o único que tinha certeza do que queria fazer após a sua formatura: fazer parte d'O Profeta Diário, de preferência na sessão esportiva. Ele adorava a paixão que o amigo tinha por aquela sua coluna, que para muitos era apenas um hobby do irlandês para passar o tempo e evitar o tédio no castelo, porém Harry sabia que ele se esforçava para escrever algo decente, assim ele poderia enviar um material o qual ele se orgulhava para a redação do jornal. Contudo, só de imaginar o seu melhor amigo dedicando um bom espaço da sua tão adorada coluna para escrever sobre si aterrorizava o moreno.

– Olha, você sabe que eu faço de tudo pra te ajudar, só que… – o rapaz mais alto parou no meio do caminho e virou-se para o loiro, aproveitando que as escadas trocaram de lugar e, no momento, eles não teriam para onde ir. – Essa atenção toda que eu recebi desde o dia que o meu nome saiu daquele cálice é meio louca. Eu mal abro os olhos no meu dormitório e já ouço parabéns dos meus colegas de quarto e também umas dicas de azaração para desarmar e confundir os meus oponentes, entre outras coisas que eu prefiro nem lembrar. – o rapaz de cabelos cacheados balançou a cabeça em negativa ao mesmo tempo em que sentia uma sensação ruim se espalhar pelo seu corpo. Seus amigos podiam ser crueis quando queriam. – Deixa só eu me acostumar com isso tudo e eu te juro que te ajudo, okay? Tenta falar com os outros meninos primeiro, que tal?

– Harry… – Niall interrompeu o amigo antes que ele continuasse a se explicar, sem necessidade. – Eu entendo você, relaxa! – Ele colocou sua mão direita sobre o ombro do amigo e pressionou a região na esperança de passar um pouco de conforto para o rapaz mais novo. – Eu te coloquei nessa loucura e vou te entender se você quiser ser o último a conversar comigo sobre o torneio. – Ele deu de ombros e sorriu para o garoto de olhos verdes. – E pode desfazer essa sua cara de preocupado, eu vou tentar falar com o Tomlinson hoje e treinar com ele o meu francês.

– Boa sorte então, mas agora vamos comer. – Styles tentou sorrir animado na direção do seu melhor amigo, porém ele não tinha certeza que o francês seria tão receptivo com a tal entrevista.

  
 

~x~x~x~x~x~

 

– Não.

O sotaque pomposo de Louis Tomlinson ecoou nos ouvidos de Niall e o loiro teve que piscar algumas vezes, na esperança de que aquele som fosse apenas o seu cérebro lhe pregando uma peça. Entretanto ele ainda encarava o aluno de Beauxbatons, que voltara a sua atenção para o prato que ele montara para o seu desjejum.

– Porque não, Lou? – o sotaque forte, também proveniente da França, e a voz feminina chamara a atenção de Horan, que encarou curioso a morena que estava sentada ao seu lado. Era a mesma menina que estava ao lado de Tomlinson quando este jogou o seu nome no Cálice de Fogo. – Eu mesma li a coluna dele sobre o Torneio e ele leva a sério essa coisa de entrevista. – Niall não pode deixar de sorrir em direção a menina que intercedia ao seu favor, recebendo um sorriso tímido e um menear de cabeça dela.

– Não. – ele respondeu mais uma vez sem a menor emoção e Niall suspirou derrotado, porém quando ele estava prestes a levantar da mesa da Corvinal, onde a dupla se encontrava naquela manhã, sentiu a mão do francês envolver seu pulso, impedindo-o de ir embora. – O  _‘Arry_ vai fazer essa entrevista também?

– Quem? – às vezes Niall não conseguia entender muito bem o que os franceses diziam graças ao sotaque carregado deles, porém a grande maioria era simpática o suficiente para repetirem as palavras com um sorriso no rosto; já Louis girou os olhos, claramente incomodado por ter que citar mais uma vez aquele nome.

–  _‘Arry_ Styles?

– Ah, você quis dizer o Harry. – o lufano não sabia se o seu sorriso era graças ao jeito peculiar que o garoto não pronunciava o “h” ou se era pelo fato dele ignorar Zayn naquela pergunta, querendo saber apenas do seu melhor amigo. – Bom, eu vou conversar com ele e com o Malik também, mas ele disse que só vai participar depois que eu fizer uma coluna sobre um de vocês primeiro.

– Interessante. – Louis, que já havia soltado o pulso de Niall, sorriu malandro para o irlandês. – Então eu só vou te conceder uma entrevista depois que Styles fizer o mesmo. – o moreno então deu de ombros e pegou o seu suco de abóbora, bebericando o líquido de cor alaranjada sem pressa enquanto a garota ao seu lado foi obrigada a cobrir a sua boca para não deixar uma risada alta escapar da sua garganta.

Sem ter mais o que falar com Louis, Niall levantou-se do banco de madeira e decidiu sair do Salão Principal sem nem ao menos terminar de tomar seu café da manhã, pois ele estava tão animado para conversar com o francês que deixou a metade da sua comida no prato. Ao deixar a dupla para trás, o loiro não conseguia esconder a sua frustração. Harry acenou para ele de sua mesa, porém Niall apenas acenou de volta em resposta e caminhou apressado em direção a saída.

Os alunos franceses até então eram todos sempre simpáticos com o lufano, porém conforme seus pés lhe levavam em direção às estufas, Niall lembrou-se que nunca trocara nada além de sorrisos educados com Tomlinson.

– Horan? – uma voz chamou o seu nome e o irlandês se assustou por não reconhecer quem era a pessoa que lhe chamava. – Niall Horan? – então o rapaz virou-se para trás e, por alguns instantes, ele pode jurar que o mundo se movia em camera lenta conforme os seus olhos identificavam a figura de ninguém menos que Zayn Malik chamando o seu nome.

– O-oi? – o lufano quis abrir um buraco no chão com ajuda da sua varinha e se enterrar ali após gaguejar, mas depois teve que se concentrar em como respirar ao ver o sorriso radiante que surgiu no rosto do moreno ao se aproximar.

– É você quem escreve o tal do The Craic Wand, certo?

Se antes o irlandês quase tropeçou, ao descobrir que Zayn Malik sabia quem ele era e também que ele escrevia uma coluna esportiva, ele acabou por derrubar o pergaminho que estava em suas mãos, que continha o rascunho das perguntas que faria para Louis caso o francês topasse fazer a entrevista. O loiro queria lançar uma maldição imperdoável em si mesmo, mas o desejo morreu por ali mesmo ao ver como o corpo de Zayn relaxou conforme ele ria. Ele gargalhava, para ser mais exato, da falta de jeito do irlandês e pegou o papel que caiu no chão, entregando para o rapaz sem tentar espiar o que estava escrito.

– Você tá bem? – o moreno sorriu como se ele fosse a coisa mais adorável do mundo e Niall quis sair correndo, mas também quis se jogar nos braços do moreno.

– Tô sim, só me assustei quando ouvi você me chamar, estava pensando em outra coisa. –  o loiro disse sincero, enfiando as mãos e o papel dentro do bolso para manter seus dedos aquecidos. Os dois ficaram em silêncio e o lufano começou a se sentir agitado demais, sem saber o que fazer. Zayn pigarreou, atraindo a atenção dos belos olhos azuis do irlandês para si.

– Bom, eu vim te parabenizar pelo seu texto sobre o torneio. Todos os meus amigos de Durmstrang adoraram! – Malik mordiscou seu lábio inferior, como se controlasse para não falar mais do que devia.

– Oh, obrigado. – as bochechas do garoto ganharam um tom rosado e seus olhos brilharam diante do reconhecimento até mesmo dos estudantes do Leste Europeu, – Perdi umas boas horas dee sono pra pesquisar sobre aquilo tudo.

– Você tem o dom da escrita. – Malik sorriu gentil. – E eu vi você conversando com o Tomlinson agora pouco, espero que ele tenha lhe enchido de elogios, porque foi realmente uma coluna incrível.

– Na verdade… –  o lufano suspirou chateado e os seus ombros caíram. – Eu fui sugerir uma entrevista pra coluna, mas ele não achou que era uma boa ideia e nem o Harry, por isso eu nem fui falar com você.

– Porque eles não gostaram da ideia? É capaz de todos acharem interessante conhecer melhor os atributos dos participantes do evento.

Os olhos de Niall brilharam e, por breves momentos, ele foi capaz de esquecer a maldita crush que ele nutria pelo moreno que ele mal conhecia. Horan, que não costumava a ficar tímida com facilidade, travava de tal forma ao redor de Malik, o que lhe impedia de conversar com ele.

– Você vai fazer então? – havia esperança no tom de voz do irlandês, afinal se ele conseguisse entrevistar Zayn, Harry seria obrigado a colaborar em seguida e Louis não teria desculpas, já que tinha feito a imposição de que ele só participaria se Styles o fizesse primeiro.

– Ah, claro. Que tal hoje, depois do jantar? Nós podemos procurar um lugar pra conversar depois que comermos, tudo bem?

 

 

Mais tarde, naquela noite, Niall levou Zayn para a cozinha e o apresentou para todos os elfos domésticos, que aprenderam a tolerar e até gostar da sua presença nos últimos seis anos. O irlandês descobriu que rapaz de Durmstrang era mestiço e que seu pai era ligado ao Ministério da Magia russo, porém sua mãe era uma atriz de Bollywood indiana e trouxa. E que ele adorava as comidas cheias de ervas, porém era alérgico à frutos do mar e também não gostava de entrar na água para nadar. Sentiu seu peito apertar ao ouvir que os seus pais eram separados e que ele não podia ir visitar a mãe por meios mágicos, apesar do seu pavor de avião, mas não se surpreendeu ao descobrir que ele era metamorfomago que nem o pai, afinal o cabelo de Malik estava sempre diferente.

Já Zayn ficou fascinado ao ouvir a história da família de Niall, onde todos eram de sangue puro, que eram donos de inúmeros pubs e até fabricavam cerveja trouxa artesanal. Niall lhe contou também que ama todos os tipos de comida, mas detesta gastar dinheiro com sapos de chocolate porque ele sempre se atrapalhava em pegar eles. Quando Niall começou a falar sobre a sua paixão por quadribol, Zayn não conteve uma risadinha ao ver como a expressão do irlandês mudava, porém percebeu como ele ficava sério e decidido ao contar sobre o seu desejo de se tornar jornalista e o seu medo de não querer voltar para Mullingar após a sua formatura, pois Londres ou até mesmo Dublin pareciam ser um lugar ideal para a moradia de um jornalista esportivo.

Os dois nem perceberam as horas passarem e levaram um susto ao ouvirem o toque de recolher. Zayn teve que sair às pressas da cozinha, mas só depois de combinarem de conversar mais na manhã seguinte, pois quase não falaram sobre o Torneio Tribruxo nas horas que passaram juntos.

 

~x~x~x~x~x~

 

As semanas passaram tão rápido e finalmente Harry pode sentir a empolgação das pessoas sobre o torneio diminuir um pouco, afinal ninguém se pronunciou sobre  a primeira tarefa e os professores não pouparam ninguém com as inúmeras tarefas que passavam, afinal o último ano realmente era bastante puxado e, além da competição contra os alunos das outras duas escolas, o grifinório ainda precisaria fazer as provas de N.I.E.M.’s.

Quando não estava estudando com a companhia de Niall nos Jardins, já que a dupla sempre era expulsa da Biblioteca quando resolvia estudar por lá, Harry dedicava seu tempo livre à leitura, seus trabalhos e até mesmo às partidas descontraídas de Quadribol nos finais de semana. Qualquer coisa que pudesse distrair a sua mente era válida, porém outras preocupações e irritações surgiam sem que ele pudesse ter controle sobre isso.

Tipo a garota que andava sempre a tiracolo com Louis Tomlinson. Sempre que ele se deparava com ela em seu campo de visão, a menina estava lhe encarando e no começo tudo o que Styles fazia era desviar o olhar, às vezes até chegava a corar ao notar a maneira intensa que a francesa lhe olhava. No começo acreditou que ela pensou que ele era heterosexual e que flertava com ele, porém isso não seria correto já que todos na escola já acreditavam que ela e Tomlinson eram um casal. Mas tudo mudou a partir do momento em que, após rir baixinho ao ver que ele lhe encarava de volta, ela cochichava algo no ouvido de Louis e ele passava a encarar Harry também.

Então, como se ela estivesse lhe perseguindo, Harry passou a encontrar a tal garota em todo o lugar que ele estava. Às vezes Louis estava a tiracolo, outras era apenas ela e outras meninas também de Beauxbatons. A sua paciência, que ele acreditava ser infinita por aturar as brincadeiras nem sempre engraçadas de Horan e Payne há bastante tempo, esgotava-se mais rápido do que ele desejava a ponto de Styles girar os olhos e até mesmo rosnar quando encontrava Calder.

Harry não aguentou no dia em que ela simplesmente resolveu se sentar à mesa da Grifinória, pois os alunos da Beauxbatons não tinham mesas fixas para comerem e podiam socializar com alunos de todas as casas. Antes mesmo de acabar o seu almoço, o rapaz se levantou e seguiu em direção a mesa da Lufa-Lufa à procura de Niall.

– Haz? – a voz doce de Perrie chamou a sua atenção e o garoto finalmente sorriu antes de ocupar o lugar vazio ao seu lado.

– Cadê o Niall?

– Você não o viu sair correndo? Ele nem terminou de comer direito e foi procurar o Zayn, acho que foi mostrar a coluna que vai colocar amanhã nos murais das casas.

– Eles agora não se desgrudam mais. – o grifinório riu antes de pegar o copo de suco de abóbora de Perrie, que permanecia intocado sobre a mesa.

– Olha, eu tenho certeza que ele vai grudar assim em você e no Tomlinson pra escrever a coluna dele, mas até que seria bonitinho se os dois ficassem juntos. O Malik é lindo. – os dois trocaram um olhar suspeito e começaram a rir, porém a risada de Harry morreu ao sentir os olhos de Eleanor grudados na sua figura.

– Puta merda! – resmungou, atraindo a atenção de Perrie mais uma vez.

– O que houve?

– Não olha agora, mas sabe aquela menina que vive agarrada com o Tomlinson por aí? Ela está nos encarando agora. – Perrie não conteve a sua curiosidade e olhou na direção de Eleanor e Styles não percebeu, porém as bochechas da menina ganharam um tom rosado. – Na verdade ela não para de me encarar. Todo lugar que eu vou, ela surge do nada e fica me olhando.

– Aham. – a loira nem prestava mais atenção no que Harry dizia, até porque era mais interessante perceber que as bochechas da outra garota também estavam coradas e ela sorria discretamente para Edwards da outra mesa.

– O pior é quando ela começa a sussurrar com o Tomlinson e os dois ficam me encarando, é irritante! Ultrajante, na verdade!

– Uhm. – ainda presa em seu próprio mundo, Perrie sorriu de volta para Eleanor e então as duas meninas desviaram o olhar. Quando virou-se para Harry, reparou que o garoto de cabelos cacheados lhe encarava com um bico projetado nos lábios.

– Você prestou atenção no que eu disse?

– Hm, só que você reclamou que ela não para de te olhar?

– Você está estranha. – Harry girou os olhos e ficou de pé. – Se eu não tivesse que pegar um livro no meu quarto agora pra próxima aula, ficaria aqui pra te lembrar o quão estranha você fica quando olha pra meninas bonitas.

– Cala a boca, Styles! – Perrie começou a rir e cobriu suas bochechas para que ele não visse o quão sem graça ela ficou com seu comentário. – Depois a gente se fala! – A menina acenou de volta para ele e tentou focar mais uma vez no seu trabalho de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, mas foi difícil para a lufana se concentrar pois o sorriso da francesa sempre surgia em sua mente, mudando o rumo dos seus pensamentos.


	3. Capítulo III: First Task

Niall corria sem o menor constrangimento pelos corredores do castelo, sem se importar com os olhares curiosos dos alunos que ainda não estavam liberados para seguir em direção à Torre Oeste, onde uma sala fora especialmente ampliada para que a primeira prova do Torneio Tribruxo fosse realizada. Por sorte ele não tropeçou conforme subia os degraus da escadaria, o som dos seus passos ecoando no chão de pedra e, se aquela fosse outra situação, o irlandês já teria desistido de tudo e sentaria no meio da escada para recuperar o seu fôlego.

Ele estava atrasado, um fato que não surpreenderia ninguém. O loiro sempre recebia olhares tortos dos seus professores por não conseguir chegar em sala de aula no horário exato do início das aulas, porém todos eles já desistiram de argumentar já que o lufano não conseguia respeitar os horários nem mesmo se adiantasse o seu despertador. Contudo, justamente naquela manhã gelada de Dezembro, Niall não tolerava o fato de não ter ouvido o som do despertador. 

Harry estava prestes a participar da sua primeira prova e ele não conseguira nem ao menos chegar ao quarto andar sem perder o ar. O pior de tudo foi ter que colocar suas vestes às pressas após receber uma coruja formal de um dos seus professores, informando que a sua presença era indispensável antes do início da prova. A primeira coisa que passou em sua cabeça era a chance de acompanhar os bastidores do Torneio de perto para narrar na sua coluna, o que ajudaria e muito a ampliar sua quantidade de artigos para enviar às revistas e jornais de Dublin e talvez até mesmo de Londres assim que se formar.

— Você chegou muito tarde. — Harry disse baixo para o amigo, tentando ajeitar pela enésima vez seus cabelos rebeldes. — Espero que você não fique chateado, mas o Diretor Longbottom pediu para que a Perrie viesse até aqui. Eles queriam algum amigo próximo e todos sabem que você é o meu melhor amigo, mas como você demorou quase uma hora para dar sinais de vida, eu sugeri que convidassem a Pezza pra fazer parte da prova. Tudo bem?

O moreno falava rápido demais e o lufano tinha certeza que seu amigo estava constrangido por ter sido obrigado a trocar de acompanhante para a prova. Aliás Niall não fazia a menor ideia do que se tratava, porém percebeu que Louis e Zayn estavam desacompanhados e pareciam se concentrar para a prova, cada um em seu canto.

— Não se preocupa comigo, Haz. Eu nem sei também o que eu acabei de perder, então não sei se é para ficar triste ou aliviado.

Styles riu e começou a explicar ao amigo o que lhe fora dito. Teriam que fazer uma poção às cegas, seguindo as instruções que seriam dadas em forma de enigmas. Quando terminassem de preparar tudo, teriam que correr para reanimar os seus amigos, que estariam sob o efeito de alguma erva ou poção - os professores não podiam dizer exatamente do que se tratava ou os participantes poderiam adivinhar qual tipo de poção fariam antes da hora -; quem conseguisse finalizar a poção e reanimar o seu amigo primeiro, seria o vencedor.

Niall procurou Perrie com o olhar e percebeu que a lufana conversava com a professora de Poções de Hogwarts, Pansy Parkinson, juntamente com a francesinha que estava sempre com Tomlinson e um rapaz que muito parecia com Zayn, porém a sua beleza não chegava aos pés da de Malik. Os três jovens prestavam bastante atenção no que a professora dizia e não tardou muito para que os três a seguissem para fora daquela sala.

— Você está confiante, Harry? — o irlandês sussurrou ao ver o amigo estalar os dedos.

— Não muito, por mais que eu goste de Poções. — Harry confessou no mesmo tom de voz. — Detesto essa ideia de ter que trabalhar sob pressão, ainda mais com essa coisa de ter que salvar a Perrie no final das contas.

— Vai dar tudo certo, cara. — Horan colocou a mão sobre o ombro do amigo, apertando a região com um pouco de força. — Ou você realmente acha que eles vão colocar esses três alunos em perigo?

++++++

Harry mal sabia que a previsão de seu amigo estava errada.

Assim que os alunos das três escolas ocuparam a enorme sala, que recebera uma decoração para lembrar bastante o clima das masmorras, o diretor Longbottom explicou a todos os presentes do que se trataria a prova. As mãos de Styles suavam e ele não queria focalizar o olhar em alguma pessoa da platéia ou corria o risco de entrar em pânico, afinal a maioria esmagadora ali torcia por ele e essa pressão só piorava o seu estado de nervos.

Um silêncio quase esmagador preencheu toda a sala e Harry se atreveu a olhar para as bancadas dos outros competidores para ver como eles estavam. A bancada de Zayn estava a sua direita e o moreno parecia bastante tranquilo, apesar de manter o olhar fixo sobre a mesa. Já na outra extremidade da sala estava Louis e o francês mantinha os olhos fechados, como se repassasse mentalmente tudo o que teria que fazer para salvar sua namorada.

Olhou então para trás e viu Perrie deitada em um leito muito parecido com o que ficava na enfermaria do colégio e o nervosismo só cresceu dentro de si por vê-la tão frágil, adormecida por meio de algum sedativo feito pela Professora Parkinson. Por um momento ele observou a professora de Poções e, pela primeira vez, percebeu um olhar orgulhoso vindo da parte dela, afinal ele representaria a qualidade do seu ensino na competição.

— Competidores. — o diretor Neville Longbottom fez uso de um Sonorus para que todos na sala pudessem lhe ouvir. — Conforme vocês desvendarem os recipientes onde estão os ingredientes das suas poções, peço para que os deixem organizados sobre a mesa para que a banca julgadora avalie o desempenho de vocês. A poção deve seguir a ordem exata, pois se o seu acompanhante acordar mesmo com a preparação do antídoto feito de maneira errada, o candidato ficará em último lugar na prova mesmo se tiver terminado primeiro. — ele respirou fundo e sorriu para os três meninos, todos lhe encarando de volta com o nervosismo estampado em seus rostos. — Boa sorte e podem abrir o primeiro pergaminho diante de vocês.

Ao desdobrar o pedaço de papel envelhecido, Harry deparou-se com o seguinte verso:

“Para seu amigo acordar  
Uma poção do despertar você vai precisar  
Pequeno é o recipiente e sua cor lembra o mar  
Mas junto ao fogo, como as chamas ele pode se tornar  
E seja cuidadoso, ou a receita vai desandar.”

O aluno da Grifinória pareceu perdido num primeiro momento e teve que reler de novo o papel na esperança de entender alguma mensagem que ficara subentendida. Observou as mesas ao lado e percebeu que os meninos pegavam vidros de cores e formatos diferentes, provavelmente para evitar que um competidor copiasse os gestos dos outros. Procurou por um vidro pequeno e achou dois sobre a sua bancada: o primeiro era roxo e seu formato era triangular, mas o segundo tinha uma cor esverdeada e parecia uma pequena esfera. 

Abriu o pequeno recipiente e viu um líquido espesso ali dentro, mas não quis conferir o que era. O jogou dentro do caldeirão e, ao mexer com a sua varinha, percebeu que ele ganhava a cor vermelha. “Isso deve ser sangue de salamandra”, pensou enquanto mexia o conteúdo da poção. Ao notar que a coloração começou a mudar, abriu de imediato o segundo pergaminho, pronto para se deparar com uma nova charada.

“Quando o alvorecer surgir no caldeirão, seja rápido ou tudo será em vão.  
Se quiser salvar seu amigo  
Em um frasco rachado estará parte do antídoto  
Seja paciente, então.   
E novas cores verá em sua poção.”

O aluno representante da Grifinória encarou o verso por um tempo, sem saber se poderia rir ou não daquela situação. Logo ele, quem detestava esse tipo de brincadeira onde você precisa desvendar pistas, precisava descobrir logo como fazer a poção às cegas. Observou a cor da mistura do caldeirão mudar de laranja para amarelo e continuou seguindo as instruções que encontrava nos pergaminhos, tomando cuidado sempre para resolver os enigmas antes que estragasse o seu trabalho.

Não reparou que havia ficado para trás até ouvir as palmas vindas dos alunos franceses, depois de quase meia hora de prova, indicando que Louis Tomlinson já deveria estar nos estágios finais da sua poção. Franziu mais a testa e por um momento percebeu que a sua poção ficou translúcida antes de ganhar a tonalidade azul, mas deu de ombros por achar que aquilo era normal. Continuou o seu trabalho, ignorando as palmas dos alunos de Beauxbatons que aumentaram de volume.

— O primeiro aluno a concluir a sua poção é Louis Tomlinson, de Beauxbatons. — Longbottom anunciou com o tom de voz neutro, porém Harry era capaz de sentir a frustração do diretor da sua escola, ou era a sua própria criando mais pressão para si. — Sua amiga precisa acordar nos próximos cinco minutos para termos a certeza de que você concluiu a sua prova com êxito. Enquanto isso, Harry Styles e Zayn Malik devem continuar o preparo dos seus antídotos.

As mãos de Styles tremiam todas as vezes que ele precisava abrir um frasco novo ou ao adicionar as espinhas de peixe-leão, mas, mesmo assim, ele não desistiu da sua tarefa. Ao julgar pelos suspiros de decepção dos espectadores, ficou claro para o inglês que Eleanor Calder, a pessoa escolhida por Tomlinson, despertara de seu sono induzido. Harry, por sua vez, estava focado em terminar a sua poção para ter certeza que tudo ficaria bem com Perrie.

Ele foi o segundo a terminar a poção e sua bancada estava arrumada, todos os frascos na ordem dos enigmas como fora instruído pelo diretor da sua escola. Colocou uma pequena quantidade da poção em um frasco transparente e correu até Edwards, derrubando um pouco do líquido viscoso pelos lábios finos da menina. Percebeu que se apoiasse os dedos indicador e polegar em seu queixo e puxasse um pouco, era possível virar o resto da poção inteira em sua boca.

Enquanto esperava a menina reagir, Zayn Malik também terminou a sua prova e correu até o seu primo, imitando os gestos de Harry para reanimá-lo. O rapaz acordou bem antes de Perrie, que em vez de dar sinais de vida, ficou com a pele mais esverdeada, como se estivesse piorado.

— PROFESSORA PARKINSON! — Harry gritou, desesperado. — A Perrie está piorando!

— Como assim, Styles? — Ela correu até a dupla e, apesar de quase nunca demonstrar seus sentimentos na frente dos alunos, não conseguiu esconder o seu horror ao ver como os lábios da menina ganhavam a coloração arroxeada. — Ela precisa ir para a Enfermaria agora!

O desespero de Harry era tamanho que ele nem ouviu o diretor anunciar que ele ficara em último lugar na prova. Seguiu a professora para o lado de fora da sala, que trazia a lufana levitando no ar após conjurar o feitiço Locomotor. Os dois não trocaram nenhuma palavra e Styles não sabia se eles foram seguidos por alunos curiosos, queria apenas saber se a sua amiga ficaria bem.

— Harry, eu preciso que você seja sincero comigo. — Pansy perguntou preocupada assim que deitou o corpo de Perrie em um leito vazio. — Você seguiu as instruções exatas da sua poção? Porque não é possível alguém piorar após beber a Wiggenweld! — suspirou antes de lançar mais um olhar preocupado em direção a loira.

— Eu fiz exatamente o que estava escrito, professora. Pode conferir até a ordem dos meus pergaminhos e os vidros, deixei a minha bancada organizada. — era possível perceber através da sua voz que Harry estava a beira de uma crise de choro. O garoto sentia-se responsável pelo estado de saúde da amiga e ele ainda não sabia se a sua reação à poção era grave ou não.

— Farei exatamente isso agora e eu acredito em você. — Parkinson colocou a mão no ombro do menino, ignorando qualquer implicância que ela tinha com a casa a qual ele pertencia. — Fui eu quem encheu aqueles vidros, então se você cometeu algum engano eu saberei. Acho que você poderá fazer companhia para a sua amiga por enquanto, mas na hora do jantar eu irei revelar diante de todos se o que aconteceu com ela foi um erro seu ou outra coisa.

Harry apenas concordou com a cabeça e assistiu a sua professora deixar a sala. Enquanto a enfermeira não chegava, Styles ajoelhou-se ao lado do leito o qual Perrie estava e pegou a mão da menina entre as suas, apertando-a com cuidado.

— Me desculpa por isso, foi tudo minha culpa. — sussurrou com a voz estrangulada antes de começar a chorar, aproveitando o silêncio e a solidão da Ala Hospitalar para dar vazão as suas emoções.

++++++

Foi apenas no final daquele dia que Harry sentiu o peso da sua derrota na primeira prova. Recebia olhares tortos da mesa da Lufa-Lufa, pois havia gente que o culpava pelo estado delicado de saúde de Perrie, mas também havia a decepção dos seus companheiros de Grifinória. Ninguém lhe recriminou, até porque não sabiam como era estar sob a pressão que ele e os representantes das outras duas escolas estavam, porém tudo indicava que houve um erro durante a preparação da poção. 

De todos que estavam à mesa da Grifinória, apenas Liam Payne parecia feliz pelo desempenho deplorável do seu “amigo”.

Contudo, antes do jantar ser servido para todos, o diretor Neville Longbottom caminhou até o local onde costumava a fazer os seus anúncios antes das refeições, e pelo olhar que ele trazia em seu rosto, ele não estava nem um pouco feliz com o que tinha a dizer.

— Após o incidente que ocorreu durante a prova, que levou uma das nossas alunas, Perrie Edwards, para a Ala Hospitalar, tanto eu quanto os diretores Dobronravov e Colbert, além da Professora Parkinson, examinamos a bancada do competidor de Hogwarts, Harry Styles, e pelo pouco do conteúdo que ficou em um dos frascos que ele usou durante a prova, percebemos que houve uma adulteração nos ingredientes que estavam na bancada de Styles, então até descobrirmos o responsável por isso, a prova de hoje está suspensa e os pontos de Zayn Malik e Louis Tomlinson foram retirados.

Os alunos das duas instituições chiaram na mesma hora, porém os vindos do Leste Europeu logo se calaram diante do olhar reprovador do diretor Dobronravov. Foi preciso um pigarro do diretor francês, porém Louis Tomlinson ainda encarava a mesa dos diretores com um olhar magoado.

— Quando voltarmos das festas de final de ano, em Janeiro, iremos revelar se a primeira prova será refeita ou se distribuiremos os pontos de maneira justa. — o diretor suspirou cansado. — A única certeza que temos até agora é que o que aconteceu com Perrie Edwards não foi culpa de Harry Styles, mas sim de alguém que queria lhe prejudicar.

As pessoas que antes julgavam Harry com os seus olhares, agora encaravam o menino com uma certa simpatia, entendendo o seu desespero real ao ver o estado da amiga após beber a poção. Os alunos da Lufa-Lufa, em especial, sentiam-se mal por terem pensado tal coisa do grifinório, porém o medo de perder mais um aluno da casa em meio ao Torneio Tribruxo e só isso era capaz de tirar o bom senso de todos.

— Agora espero que todos tenham um bom jantar. — Neville anunciou antes do costumeiro banquete lotar todas as mesas do Salão Principal, e apesar de estar sem um pingo de fome, Harry se forçou a comer alguma coisa, pois passara o dia inteiro ao lado de Perrie e recusou até mesmo o suco de abóbora que lhe fora oferecido na enfermaria da escola.

++++++

Todos os dias, pela manhã, Harry fazia questão de ir visitar Perrie. Ele teve que esperar três dias para poder encontrar a amiga acordada, mas ainda fragilizada, em cima da cama. Ela fora dispensada da última semana de aulas e seus pais haviam sido informados do seu estado, tanto que ela seria transferida para St. Mungus para ficar em observação assim que os alunos que fossem passar o Natal com a família embarcassem no trem de volta a Londres.

Tanto ele quanto Niall se sentiam culpados por tudo aquilo, apesar de agora todos na escola saberem que alguém tentou sabotar Styles. O outro lufano acreditava que quem quer que fosse a pessoa que estava por trás disso, também queria lhe ferir de alguma maneira e Horan não conseguia aceitar o fato da sua amiga ter quase se sacrificado em seu lugar.

Faltavam apenas poucas horas para que os alunos embarcassem de volta para casa e Harry queria ter certeza que as malas da sua amiga estavam arrumadas. Niall lhe mandara uma coruja assim que acordou, dizendo que ainda teria que arrumar os seus malões, então ele poderia seguir sozinho para a Ala Hospitalar, mas certamente lhe faria uma visita breve após terminar o seu desjejum.

Abriu a porta com cuidado, já que não se deve fazer barulho na enfermaria. O que Styles não esperava era encontrar com Eleanor Calder ao lado da cama de Perrie, com a mão da sua amiga entre as suas. A francesa encarava a loirinha com admiração no olhar e as bochechas da sua amiga estavam coradas.

Então Harry sentiu que estava sobrando ali. O clima entre as duas meninas era de uma estranha cumplicidade, pelo menos ele não sabia até então que as duas eram amigas. Era estranho, parecia que ele estava observando o casal de propósito. “Casal? Que casal?”, pensou divertido e até cogitou pigarrear para chamar a atenção das garotas, só que ele presenciou algo que o surpreendeu.

Eleanor, ainda alheia da sua presença na enfermaria, levantou-se da sua cadeira e se aproximou do leito onde Edwards ainda permanecia imóvel, e se abaixou até que os seus lábios tocassem a testa da lufana. Perrie, na mesma hora, sussurrou alguma coisa para a menina antes de levar as mãos de Calder até a sua boca, depositando um beijo cálido ali. Na hora em que a francesa virou na direção da porta para ir embora, um clima estranho pairou no ar, pois ninguém sabia o que fazer.

— Haz, você veio. — Perrie se controlou para não gaguejar quando resolveu quebrar o silêncio.

— Er, claro. Eu só queria ter certeza que está tudo bem com você e que as suas malas já estão aqui. — o grifinório coçou a nuca sem graça. — Pelo visto eu estou atrapalhando a conversa de vocês, não é? Eu vou tomar café então, mas na segunda-feira eu juro que te visito no hospital se você ficar internada.

— Não se preocupe, eu já falei que te mando uma coruja para dizer quando vão me deixar ir para casa. — apesar do seu sorriso sem graça, os dedos de Perrie estavam ao redor do pulso de Eleanor, impedindo-a de sair dali.

— Ok, então eu te vejo em breve. — sorriu para a amiga e então encarou a francesa. — Até mais.

Harry preferiu não demorar mais na Ala Hospitalar, após ter passado por um dos momentos mais constrangedores da sua vida. Quase tropeçou nas suas próprias pernas ao sair apressado pelo subsolo do castelo, tentando se recompor em seu caminho até o Salão Principal, onde os alunos se despediam e tomavam café-da-manhã antes de embarcarem, às onze horas da manhã, no Expresso de Hogwarts. Na mesma hora, tanto a carruagem quanto o navio que trouxeram os outros estudantes europeus para a escola inglesa iriam para casa.

Sua intenção era de sentar-se à mesa com os alunos da Lufa-Lufa para contar a Niall a cena que acabara de presenciar, sem lhe dar muitos detalhes. Queria saber se a francesa ainda estaria lá quando Niall fosse lhe visitar antes de voltar para a Irlanda por algumas semanas, porém Styles não conseguiu chegar ao seu destino final. Sentiu um braço lhe puxar rápido demais e só assimilou que alguém lhe prendera dentro do banheiro masculino após ouvir o som da porta pesada fechar.

— O que está acontecendo?!!?

— Olá, ‘Arry. — Louis Tomlinson sorria de maneira quase angelical para Harry. — Pensei que não teria a chance de falar com você antes de voltar a Paris.

— E por isso você resolveu me trancar no banheiro masculino?

— Oui. — com um sorriso quase infantil, Louis fez o sinal de positivo com a cabeça.

— O que você quer de mim?

— Apenas me despedir de você. — o francês deu de ombros. — Mas não na frente de todo mundo, queria falar só com você e te pedir uma coisa.

— O-ok. — Harry arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, fitando o rapaz de maneira desconfiada. — No que eu posso te ajudar?

— Oh, não quero sua ajuda. Quero um presente de aniversário. — o mais baixo disse em um tom de voz convencido. — Já que eu não vou te ver na véspera de Natal.

— E porque eu deveria te dar um presente?

— Porque do jeito que você encara a minha bunda todas as vezes que eu passo por você, acho que não serei apenas eu quem vai usufruir do presente. — sem que Styles esperasse, Louis abriu o maior dos seus sorrisos para ele, capaz de deixar até as suas pernas bambas.

— E-eu não sei do que você está falando. — Harry tentou desconversar, embaraçado demais por Louis ter percebido os seus olhares quando ele passava.

— Não adianta mentir, a Els viu tudo e me falou. — o sorriso de Louis não desapareceu do seu rosto. — E eu acredito em tudo o que ela me diz.

As bochechas de Harry ficaram rubras e o inglês virou-se de costas para o francês, tentando disfarçar. Parou diante da pia do banheiro e lavou o rosto, na esperança de fazer a vermelhidão em seu rosto desaparecer. No momento em que se virou na direção de Louis, percebeu que o garoto havia se aproximado mais um pouco.

— O que você quer de mim? — a pergunta escapou como um sussurro e Harry, apesar de bem mais alto, parecia assustado e acanhado demais para encarar os belos olhos azuis de Tomlinson.

— Eu quero que você me beije. — a voz do francês era tão baixa quanto a de Harry e este não fazia ideia se era o sotaque, a voz, o perfume, o corpo ou tudo aquilo combinado em Louis que abalava as suas estruturas.

— O que você disse?

— Eu quero um beijo de aniversário, ‘Arry. E eu sei que você quer descobrir o que tem de tão especial por trás de um beijo francês.

Louis não precisou de uma resposta para avançar na direção de Harry, que permanecia no mesmo lugar, sem muita reação. O aluno de Beauxbatons não estava disposto a receber uma resposta negativa do inglês e talvez por isso achou melhor agir enquanto a ficha do rapaz custava a cair.

Ao parar diante de Styles, o menor colocou a mão em sua cintura, conduzindo o garoto de cabelos cacheados para ficar mais perto do seu corpo. Tomado por uma súbita onda de coragem, Harry ergueu o olhar dos seus sapatos para o rosto de Louis, fitando os seus olhos azuis do garoto enquanto envolvia os seus braços timidamente ao redor do seu pescoço. Já Tomlinson, ansioso, desviava os seus olhos dos verdes de Styles apenas para encarar a boca rosada por alguns segundos, antes de voltar a olhar no fundo dos seus olhos.

Harry respirou fundo. Em momento algum ele imaginou que os olhares de Louis poderiam significar um interesse, era mais fácil acreditar que ele lhe observava o tempo inteiro devido a rivalidade entre eles, já que os dois competiam pelo mesmo prêmio. Um suspiro escapou pelos seus lábios carnudos conforme os dedos finos de Louis cobriam o seu rosto, o polegar do menino acariciando a sua bochecha.

Louis fechou os olhos e Styles sentiu o corpo inteiro retesar. “É agora”, pensou antes de imitar o mais baixo. Abaixou um pouco o seu corpo, pois era impossível negar um beijo a um rapaz tão lindo, apesar da desconfiança de que Eleanor era a sua namorada. Ele não pode ver, mas sentiu quando Louis ficou na ponta dos pés para aproximar ainda mais os rostos, só que em vez de atacar a sua boca com pressa, como a maioria dos meninos quem Styles beijou escondido pelo castelo, o francês era diferente.

Ele era calmo, tranquilo. Tomlinson primeiro encostou as bocas em diversos selinhos até que sua cabeça estivesse inclinada no ângulo oposto ao de Harry, para que ele pudesse então aprofundar um pouco mais o beijo. Ele não tinha pressa e nem medo de ser interrompido, preferia descobrir todas as sensações por trás dos toques e da boca de Harry em vez de querer apressar tudo. Os dois suspiraram diversas vezes, mas a boca do outro abafava os sons e as suas peles se arrepiavam conforme a respiração quente batia nela.

Quando julgou que já estava na hora de sentir a língua do rapaz explorando sua própria boca, o francês prendeu o lábio inferior de Styles entre os dentes com cuidado, esperando que o rapaz entendesse o recado e abrisse um pouco mais a boca. Assim que o garoto cedeu, roçou a sua língua na dele e conteve-se para não gemer baixinho, afinal era ele quem estava no comando do beijo. Apesar do controle, permitiu que Harry ditasse o ritmo nesse momento, temendo assustar o inglês com o desejo que só aumentava dentro de si.

Seus dedos entrelaçaram-se aos cachos do aluno de Hogwarts e, quando sentiu o ar faltar em seus pulmões, Louis voltou pressionar beijos rápidos nos lábios do mais alto até que se afastassem por completo, ambos com sorrisos radiantes em seus rostos. Aquele, sem sombra de dúvidas, fora o melhor beijo da vida de Harry.

— Meus parabéns. — ele sussurrou com a voz rouca, sorrindo para Louis.

— Obrigado. — o estrangeiro sorriu tímido. — Feliz Natal, ‘Arry. Nos vemos em algumas semanas. — o mais baixo sorriu e acenou em sua direção antes de sair apressado do banheiro. Faltavam poucos minutos antes que a sua carruagem deixasse Hogwarts e Harry deveria fazer o mesmo para não correr o risco de pegar o pior lugar no Expresso de Hogwarts.

**Author's Note:**

> Considerações finais: E não é que eu consegui terminar a fic a tempo? Após várias crises por ter escolhido um tema um tanto complicado, consegui escrever a tempo e não serei eliminada da brincadeira. O motivo pelo qual eu decidi escrever essa nota no final da história é pra explicar a decisão de colocar o Louis como um aluno da Academia de Magia Beauxbatons. Bom, em primeiro lugar eu sempre o imaginei falando francês, talvez por culpa do seu nome, mas não estranhe o fato de um homem ter estudado em Beauxbatons, pois a própria JK Rowling já afirmou através do Pottermore que homens também estudam na escola de bruxaria francesa. O próprio Nicolas Flamel e o atual Ministro da Magia da França estudaram lá, o que houve foi uma adaptação errônea para o cinema onde deu a entender que só estudam mulheres em Beauxbatons e homens em Durmstrang. E quanto as minhas escolhas para colocar Niall, Harry e Liam na Lufa-Lufa e Grifinória, respectivamente, isso será explicado provavelmente já no próximo capítulo, pois Obviously está prevista para ter quatro ao todo!
> 
> Espero que vocês gostem tanto quanto eu adorei escrever, principalmente a fofa da Thay que foi a minha amiga secreta! Beijos!!!!


End file.
